runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
6 Month War
Chapter 1: Surprising Us "We will never be part of this plan," exclaimed Luthas. "Musa Point may be small but we will never give in to warmongers!" "We are with Luthas on this one. Brimhaven must be peaceful for the pirates!" "You do not understand! We can defeat the armies of the mainland. We need your help." explained Mosol Rei of Shilo Village. "For the last time, no." Scarface Pete is frustrated by the tribal leader's persistence. "We will reward you; there are untold riches of gold and diamond we can part." "Now that's more like it! You have yourself a deal, Rei" The infamous pirate is happier now that he will receive gold and diamonds. "I cannot believe this atrocity!" Luthas yells in disgust and leaves the meeting being held in Tai Bwo Wannai. "I'm going home!" "We won't need him, Mosol. More riches for the rest of us." Mosol Rei heads to a huge meeting in Burgh de Rott, a safe city out of reach of Misthalin's land armies. "Welcome, Mosol Rei of Shilo Village. This will be our last meeting before the grand event." A dark voice is heard on the other side of the table, from Lord Drakan. "Good evening Drakan." "I would like you to meet the other leaders who will be joining us; Ali the Mayor from Pollnivneach, representing the rebels of Kharidian Desert. Chief Tess is also here from Oo'glog, representing the armies of Feldip Hills." "Why are we here Drakan?" "Well we are here to establish progress. Ali, how goes the liberation?" He turns and glares to Ali. "Good, but we cannot convince the Emir of Al Kharid to join us. All other cities in Kharid have joined us. Pollnivneach is the new capital." Ali the Mayor responds, seeming to be distracted by the cold temperature he is not used too. "Well that is still good news. Rei, what have you done in preparation?" "Brimhaven has joined our cause. Unfortunately Musa Point has declined; they have a strong Asgarnian presence." Mosol Rei responds thinking to himself that he betrayed Luthas. "We could have used the food from Musa Point but it is not a huge loss. Rei, I want you to conquer Musa Point, the Gnome's Shipyard, Fishing Platform, Crandor and Mudskipper Point." "I can do that, Drakan." "Chief Tess, can you take over Castle Wars, Yanille and Khazard?" "Dem we crushs dems bonseys!" Chief Tess replies, while the others can barely understand her dialect. "Ali, I entrust you can take back the lands of Al Kharid?" "We can do this easily." Ali seems very re-assured by his own confidence. "You all have thirty-six hours. Morytania will reach Varrock and Misthalin, while supporting the rest of you with supporting soldiers; any questions?" "What will it cost us?" Mosol Rei wonders what will happen to his tribe. "People will die. Land will be destroyed. I've lived for 8,000 years and it hasn't affected me." Two days later, in Castle Wars, it starts as business as usual. Many participants enter the arena and come out afterwards, victorious or in defeat. On this day, they will all lose. Strange arrows are found in the lobby and are flying in through windows. People look outside and it is visible of dust. Soon enough, a large crowd can be seen approaching of what is an army. Large boulders crash through the walls, killing innocent people. The ogres finally appear in the lobby, with many people running away and into the trees. Saradominist and Zamorakian standards are being torn out of the ground and their posts for room to be made as the ogres place new standards. Meanwhile in Yanille, some of the very same soldiers that took Castle Wars are re-enforcements to the mighty battalions which are settling in Yanille. The only place of refuge is the Magic Guild, which can only be entered and touched with a person with the appropriate experience in magic. Therefore it cannot be destroyed. Many wizards and a few civilians are now hostage in a mighty building, safe from the ogre attacks for now, though they cannot get out into a conquered city. Khazard is soon under attack. Without a sufficient army or support from Ardougne, the small port city is taken over to the ogres. The war that has erupted would seen to be out of control. Luthas was in his humble abode near his massive plantation where he is a private but friendly wealthy man. Luthas, packing his possessions, wonders how long it will be until the pirates take his town, and his massive plantation with it. Suddenly, he can see on the volcano the pirates with hooks and swords and all charging down the volcano. Luthas, knowing they will kill him, takes two large cases of his possessions and with his monkey on his back, runs down to the pier nearby. "Cap'n Izzy No Beard!" Luthas throws his cases on board the ship and climbs the gangplank. Removing the gangplank he shouts at the sailor to go. "Alright we will be heading for the port in Port Sarim. Hopefully the pirates haven't torn the whole place up there yet." Izzy sounds confident but is rather worried. As a Brimhaven local he is forced to evacuate and leave. "Can't we head down to the shipyard? It'll be quicker." He responds. "They've already taken over the shipyard by now!" Izzy screams over the loud noise of the wind. "We will be going past the shipyard anyway, hopefully they won't get us." "Yes, hopefully Izzy." Luthas can see mainland Karamja on his right, and Mudskipper Point in Asgarnia to his left. Straight ahead he realises they are heading to the shipyard which is built, controlled and operated by the Gnomes. "By tomorrow morning they will have taken over Crandor as well." Izzy explains with knowledge. "And the neighbouring fishing platform too." "Izzy, are those Karamjan tribes getting on ships." Luthas points to the shipyard where the Karamjans have overtaken. Not looking at the pointing arm of Luthas but realising the danger, Izzy turns the boat away and into Asgarnian waters. "I think we are going to make it Luthas." Three gnome ships steering by three pirates and a small group of Karamjans on them are heading towards Luthas and Izzy. "We will make it as long as they don't have-" "Cannons!" Luthas finishes Izzy remark seeing the cannons ready to fire upon them. In the distance, Izzy can see the cannons loading and shooting. Cannonballs are approaching the ship and Izzy yells; "Lifejackets!" The ship has been hit and sinking rapidly. Izzy and Luthas know what to do, with their slim chance of survival. They jump overboard with lifejackets on but as another cannonball hits, fragments of ship have hit them. From then it is unknown of the fate of Cap'n Izzy No Beard and Luthas. Chapter 2: Not Everyday Category:Rework Category:Stories